


locked up tighter

by sinosei



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinosei/pseuds/sinosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all that Anakin was the Chosen One, it was easy enough to wrestle him face-down into the bedspread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	locked up tighter

For all that Anakin was the Chosen One, it was easy enough to wrestle him face-down into the bedspread. Obi-Wan admired the view for a moment. It wasn’t always that he got to see his Padawan naked, squirming as Obi-Wan held Anakin’s arm down across his back. Maybe he indulged in fucking his Padawan a little too often, but the Jedi Code held nothing against it. After all, if there were no feelings, then this was just a physical act, no different than sparring or enjoying a fine meal.  
  
And enjoy Anakin Obi-Wan did.   
  
Of course, one of the joys was in taming what was one of the wildest beasts Obi-Wan had ever encountered. Even after having been bested, Anakin resisted. In that brief moment Obi-Wan took to admire him, Anakin buckled under Obi-Wan. Snarled. “You just going to sit there all night?” Anakin’s anger mixed with his frustrated lust, an intoxicating combination.   
  
Obi-Wan ran a hand down Anakin’s spine. His skin was slick with sweat. Very tempting. Pity that Obi-Wan couldn’t try mouthing him without losing physical control over his Padawan. “Patience, young one.”  
  
Anakin groaned. “You and your patience!”  
  
He truly was a wild tiger released into civilization. As infuriating as it was in battle, at least here, in this field, Obi-Wan could work to tame him. Obi-Wan twisted Anakin’s arm harder. Anakin hissed with near-pain. “Good things come to those who wait.” Obi-Wan shifted his weight to be sure he truly had his Padawan pinned down. This next step would take some mental concentration and the last thing he needed was Anakin to regain the upper hand. The last time that’d happened, Obi-Wan couldn’t sit for over a week. Though that’d been pleasurable in its own way.   
  
His physical control confirmed, Obi-Wan closed his eyes; probed Anakin’s mind. What he saw made his breath catch. “Oh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, his voice thick. “You are nothing but predictable.”  
  
Anakin’s hips jerked into the mattress. It was hard to say if it was from embarrassment or sheer longing, but either way, it only increased Obi-Wan’s desire. What a luxurious sight laid before him: Anakin’s tensing shoulder muscles, his twitching ass. All the more intoxicating was the fact that Anakin could actually break free at any moment, if he gave a final push— but he chose not to, preferring to strain against Obi-Wan’s bonds. There’d come a time when Anakin, lost in passion, could not help but buckle with all his strength. Obi-Wan swore that’d he’d keep Anakin down all the same.   
  
A pleasant hum throbbed through Obi-Wan’s cock at the thought of subjugating his unruly disciple. He wanted to fuck him slow and hard. Would. Soon. Obi-Wan stroked the inside of Anakin’s thigh in anticipation; took delight at Anakin leaned into the touch, groaning.   
  
“I’m _predictable_?” Anakin asked. “You’d spend the rest of your life with your cock up my ass, if you could.”  
  
With a gesture, Obi-Wan cut the wind to Anakin’s windpipe. Anakin choked and his head fell forward, shoulders shaking. A jolt ran through Obi-Wan: Anakin’s arousal. Obi-Wan rode the feeling, hips jutting, almost overwhelmed by the strength of his Padawan’s emotions. Was this what it was like to be Anakin, ruled by his feelings? Obi-Wan nearly came then and there, dick longing to sputter with come. But he reigned in the reaction. Obi-Wan was saving the real fun.   
  
“You insolent little wench,” Obi-Wan said calmly, hiding the tumult of his feelings. “I’m doing you a favour, fucking you just the way you want. What _should_ you say?”  
  
“Fuck—“ Anakin swore. Obi-Wan choked him again. Anakin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and almost came. Obi-Wan couldn’t have him coming so soon, and knew Anakin lacked the discipline to keep from doing so. Obi-Wan curled his fist, creating a tight Force-clutch around the base of Anakin’s cock. No way was he going to let Anakin get away with pleasure this easily.   
  
“Try again,” Obi-Wan said patiently.  
  
“Unnhh— please, yes, Master, fuck me—“  
  
“Good boy,” Obi-Wan purred. He slid his cock into Anakin’s hot, eager ass.  
  
“Master,” gasped Anakin. “Please—“  
  
“If you insist,” Obi-Wan said cooly, though he craved to just give in and fuck Anakin with abandon. He all but stopped to reign in his lust. It was Anakin who had to go crazy with desire, not Obi-Wan. After a pause, when Obi-Wan was certain he could control himself, he slid in as slowly as he possibly could. Lifting Anakin’s thigh, he moved forward til he was buried to the hilt.  
  
It was good. So fucking good.   
  
Obi-Wan rode Anakin to climax. He came with a groan. Unloaded all his seed into Anakin, and still rocked his hips after emptying out. Good to make the feeling last as long as possible. A pleasurable hum tingled across all of Obi-Wan, heightened by the edge of Anakin’s desperate lust. As Obi-Wan wound down from his orgasm, he remembered to check in with Anakin. Anakin whimpered— he was beyond speech. “That’s enough,” Obi-Wan said. His Padawan never did know when enough was enough. “Let it go. Come.”  
  
Anakin buckled wildly, gasping. Sweat covered his back, his hands clenched into tight fists. Obi-Wan frowned. Something wasn’t right. He probed into Anakin’s senses again, tapping into what his Padawan. Fear and jitteriness jolted into Obi-Wan like an electric shock, and he pulled out at once. No wonder Anakin was writhing on the bed like he was in pain— he was too far gone to come.   
  
“By the Force,” Obi-Wan murmured. “You don’t do anything halfway, do you.”  
  
Anakin just moaned, and curled into himself.   
  
No matter. Obi-Wan could save him. It was what they did, after all. “Shh,” Obi-Wan murmured from behind, nuzzling Anakin’s ear. With gentle firmness, Obi-Wan stroked Anakin’s back, encouraging him to stretch himself out again. Slowly but surely Anakin eased into kneeling on the bedspread, still shuddering from head to toe. Obi-Wan shifted to cover Anakin’s back with the warmth of his body. His knees nudged themselves between Anakin’s, forcing Anakin to spread his legs.   
  
It never ceased to amaze Obi-Wan, just how well they fit together. Like the intricate pieces of metal joining into a lightsaber.   
  
Another groan broke out of Anakin, long and interrupted. His hips twitched on autopilot. Anakin’s throat was wet to the touch with sweat, and Obi-Wan was entrenched with the scent of come and arousal. How like his Padawan, to go beyond all control. Well. Even if Anakin had already become a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan could still continue his training.   
  
Obi-Wan reached around and gripped Anakin’s cock. “Shhh,” he murmured again.  
  
“Master—“ Anakin sobbed. “I can’t—“  
  
“I know,” Obi-Wan said. “Let me in, Anakin.” Which was a ridiculous thing to say— Anakin’s mental and emotional shields were so far down a star cruise ship could’ve driven straight through. But to enter by force, Obi-Wan had already done enough of that for his own pleasure. It was time to guide Anakin back to himself. Anakin had to be invited. Obi-Wan would show him the way. “I’m here for you.”  
  
With a gasp, Anakin lunged at Obi-Wan through the Force— and came violently all over the sheets. Obi-Wan bit his lip. He might be trying to hold back his own desire, for Anakin’s sake, but it was still fucking hot. He wanted nothing more than to bend Anakin over and fuck him all over again. But that’d be just giving in to Anakin’s uncontrollable lust. In all honesty, if Obi-Wan gave in, he wasn’t sure they’d ever emerge. They’d expend all their lifeforce on pleasure til there was nothing left. Anakin’s pull was strong, but Obi-Wan was stronger.   
  
Maybe it was his imagination, but it seemed Anakin’s buckling eased. “That’s good, Anakin. That’s right.”  
  
Obi-Wan’s other hand found its way to Anakin’s face, to stroke him. He winced when Anakin bit him. “Trust me, Anakin,” he said. “Hold on.” With a deep, shuddering breath, Anakin released his teeth. “You good?” Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan felt their bond through the Force: strong and tight. “Good. Hold on to me.” In his mind, he reached out to Anakin; held out a hand in the Force to guide him through the barrier of desire. He pumped Anakin’s cock, thick and hot. “Let go—“  
  
Anakin grunted, lashing in Obi-Wan’s embrace. His cock shot up from the force of his come— but this time, mercifully, came down, limp and spent. Anakin collapsed to sit.  
  
“There you go,” Obi-Wan chuckled. “Now do you see the importance of discipline?”  
  
“Fuck you,” Anakin groaned. “This was _your_ idea.” 


End file.
